Porque te quiero
by 19'Mika-chan'91
Summary: NejiHina . SIENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO YA LES TRAIGO EL 5ºCHAP, QUE LO DISFRUTEN.¿Que pasara ahora que le paso eso a Hina?, entren y lean , no olviden dejar su reviews para saber que opinan chau kisu ¡¡¡¡PARADO!
1. Prologo

Hey chicos y chicas eh vuelto, no e tardado mucho jeje espero q me halláis echado de menos ( q fe tengo T.T), este es mi nuevo fic espero q os guste con el anterior que hize

Este fic es NejiHina q lo disfruteis y me dejeis reviews chao

PORQUE TE QUIERO

Neji había perdido su combate con Naruto y ya sabia la verdad sobre lo que paso con su padre, tambien había sido la destrucción de Konoha y el funeral de tecer Hokage-sama. Al cabo de 3 años ya era mucho mas abierto y amistoso con su brupo, con sus amigos y con su familia, excepto con Hinata, porq después de lo que paso en aquel combate , no podia no mirarla a la cara.

Bueno dias Neji-nisan – dijo Hinata con una pequeña reberencia mientras caminaba con la mirada al frente y con decisión

Ah, buenos dias Hinata-sama – dijo tambien con la mirada al frente.

Hinata cambio mucho desde aquel combate con su primo, hasta aprendio en secreto su propia tecnica( SHOGU HAKKE, ROKUJUUYONSHO ), la primera vez q la uso en combate fue cuando fueron a buscar el bykouchu, cunado lucharon contra el clan de las abjeas (jo no me acuerdo como se llamaba T.T). Asique solo lo sabian: Naruto, Shino, Kiva y Kurenai, no se atrevió a decirselo a su familia en tanto tiempo, bueno mejor dicho no se atrevio a decirselo a su padre.

De repente en la entrada de la mansión Hyuga se oye una voz:

¡Hinata, ¡vamos que tenemos una mision! – se oia decir a Kiva tan animado como siempre.

¡VALE AHORA VOY! – le decia ella – Neji-nisan, le podrias decir a padre q me voy de mision? – le pregunto a su primo

Claro, hasta q termina la mision, adios Hinata-sama – le contesto el haciendo una reverencia

Adios – hizo ella lo mismo y salio corriendo de la mansión para reunirse con su equipo.

Y asi llegaron a la salida de Konoha:

Kurenai-sensei, deque rango es esta vez la mision? – pregunto Hinata

Esta vez es de rango A, la Godaime cuenta con nosotros, para realizarla. Tenemos que proteger a un feudal, hasta llegar a donde va a cerrar un tratado de paz – concluyo esta.

Y donde esta el? – pregunto Kiva.

Vive en un pueblo entre el pais de la Niebla y el pais del Fuego.

Cuando llegaremos? – pregunto Shino.

Si mantenemos un buen ritmo desde el principio, mañana por la mañana – contesto la sensei – EN MARCHA!

¡SI! – contestaron los 3 jovenes.

Y asi se pusieron en camino al pueblo, Kurenai le pidió a Hinata q se pusiera por detrás de ellos para cubrir mas terreno y para tener mas visibilidad cuando utilizase el Byakugan.

Ya estaba anocheciendo asique Kurenai les dejo descansar, asique bajaron a tierra:

Hinata por favor, ve a por algo de leña para una hoguera, Kiva y Akamaru, ir a por algo de comer y Shino ven conmigo para explorar el terreno – ordeno Kurenai

Y asi cada uno se fue por su lado. Hinata fue a por la leña y por alli cerca del campamento encontro un lago, se alegro mucho pues asi podria entrenar por la noche, pues a ella le gusta entrenar su técnica en agua. Akamaru y Kiva encontraron y cazaron un ciervo y un jabalí.

Shino, no os lo e dixo antes, pero la Godaime sobre esta mision es mas difícil de lo q parece, asique ha enviado un ANBU – comento Kurenai.

Lo sabia, antes de salir por completo de la aldea mande a mis insectos por el bosque, y me advirtieron, y tambien supe la persona por la mascara que llevaba: Hyuga Neji, ANBU mejor entrenado, mas resistente y mas joven del escuadron desde hace años – agrego Shino (q repelente es el chaval siempre lo tiene q saber todo? ¬ ¬ ')

Exacto, nos seguira pero no estara con nosotros el solo se encargara de quitarnos de el medio a los bandidos y a los que quieren impedir este tratado – dijo la sensei – pero eso si, no tienes que ser descubierto por el Byakugan de Hinata – comento esta mirando hacia atrás.

Lose Kurenai, no soy tan tonto como para que me descubran, porq si no, no estaria aquí – dijo este saliendo y posandose en una rama.

A unos metros de donde se encontraban ellos hablando había una hogura y alli se encontraba Hinata avivando el fuego segundos después aparecia Kiva y Akamaru con la cena, y por último aparecieron Shino y Kurenai:

Muy bn chicos, no me extraña que en supervivencia, aprobarais – dijo contenta de ellos Kurenai

Muchas gracias, sensei – dijeron a la vez ambos xicos

Cuando ya callo la noche y todos dormian, Hinata se levanto y se fue a entrenar al lago, pero no se entero de la presencia de Neji.

Kya, que a gusto, dejare la ropa allí para que no s moje – dijo muy trankila Hinata.

Neji al ver tal escena se puso como un tomate, el afirmaba que amaba a su prima, pero nunca se lo diría a nadie, por eso se propuso ir de ANBU protector para que no la pasara nada ni a ella ni a su grupo.

"Esta mal lose, pero no puedo reprimirlo" – pensó Neji – la quiero tanto – dijo muy bajito (tan bajito ke ni el cuello de su chaleco lo a oido ') – daria mi vida porti si fuese necesario **porque te quiero**.

Y asi continuo la mision con éxito, pero lo que mas le extraño a Hinata esq no se encontraran a nadie por el camino.

Tambien para su suerte no detectaron la presencia de Neji y su sentimiento se lo guardara hasta cuando se lo pueda decir.

Ahora es vuestro turno para decirme si kereis q halla mas cap. o no dejarlo en los reviews

SAYONARA


	2. Capitulo 1º

**Hola ya os tengo aquí el 2º capitulo de este fic espero q os guste al final contesto a los reviews bsos.**

**Aclaraciones**

**Declaimer: Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto **

- dialogos

-(intervenciones mias)

-"pensamientos"

**-cambio de escena**

----------------------------------------------Flash Back---------------------------

Capitulo 2

Cuando volvieron de la mision concluida exitosamente se dirijieron a la oficina de la Hokage.

Tock Tock

-Adelante- dijo la Hokage

-Con permiso, venia a traerle el informe de la mision – dijo Kurenai seguido de los chicos.

-Y como ha ido? – pregunto Tsunade

-Muy bien, a sido un éxito – dijo depositando el informe sobre la mesa.

-Esta bien podeis retiraros, por hoy no hay mas misiones – dijo la Hokage – Por cierto Hinata, quedate un momento

-Si Tsunade-sama – y los demas se marcharon

-Veras Hinata, pues que tu padre y el resto del clan excepto vosotros los menores y criados se han ido durante un poko mas de 3 semanas a un congreso en el pais del Rayo – dijo la Hokage – intentare no asignaros muchas misiones hasta que regresen, y si las teneis os podre en el mismo equipo para ayudaros mutuamente

-Lo entiendo, asike nos emos kedado solos los 3 – contesto ella no muy a gusto con la idea

-Exacto, asique…

Tock Tock

-Un momento Hinata, EDELANTE – dijo la Hokage

-Con permiso, buenos dias Tsunade-sama – dijo Sakura seguida de Naruto y Sai(con un buen moreton en el ojo ¬¬) – ya emos completado la mision, no ha durado mas de lo que imaginábamos – dijo entregando el infotme

-Oh!, Hinata-chan, tu por aquí, que estabas hablando con la vie… - sintio un escalofrio se imajino porq y se retracto - … Hokage-sama ¬¬'(gititas en las cabezas de Hinata, Sakura y Sai)

-Si me estaba comentando unas cosas – contesto ella, para suerte de ella, cuando hablaba con el ya no se ponia nerviosa, pues el solo fue un amor de niños, ademas ellos ahora eran muy amigos, la gente decia que parecian novios por lo bien que se llevaban

-Que por cierto ya hemos terminado te puedes retirar Hinata, al igual que los demas – contesto la Hokage

-Hai – contestaron todos los presentes, y salieron del despacho

-Sai-san, que le paso en el ojo? – dijo Hinata

Pues… - iva a decir y miro a Sakura

-Pues que molesto a Sakura y asi le contesto ella – dijo Naruto

-No lo podria haber dixo mejor ni yo misma – dijo Sakura – bueno Hina-chan, nos vamos – dijo cojiendola del brazo

-Eto…, claro vamos – dijo ella dejandose arrastrar

-A donde iran, tan apuradas – penso Sai poniendose un paño en el ojo

-Seguro que a entrenar jutsu medico – contesto Naruto – eh Sai xk no vamos a comer algo de Ramen, seguro que alli se te pasa lo del ojo

-Si vale como quieras – contesto con pokas ganas.

**Con Sakura y Hinata**

-Saku-chan, a donde vamos? – dijo Hinata

-Ah!, lo siento jeje , me emocione demasiado – contesto ella '

-Valla, quieres que vallamos a casa? – dijo la Souke – asi me puedes ayudar con el entrenamiento

-Claro, venga vallamos – contesto la pelirrosa

Mientras ivan hacia la mansión nuestras don kunoichis iban hablando de lo que habian exo en la ultima mision. Algunos chicos se quedaron embelesados, pues dos años y medio se notaban en aquellas dos xicas, Sakura y Hinata se habian vuelto muy hermosas, hasta algunas xicas envidiaban sobretodo a Hinata por el pelo tan largo que tenia, al contrario que Sakura que se lo queria cortar.

-Sakura-chan, porque te quieres cortar el pelo? – pregunto Hinata

-Pork me recuerda a los años que estuvimos con Sasuke – dijo ella algo tristo

-Valla lo siento no devi preguntar, esto…, quieres que te lo corte yo, soy muy habil en estas cosas – dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Claro asi me saldra gratis – comento ella

Se empezaron a reir, cuando llegaron Hanabi las recibio de muy buena gana, se dirigieron a la salita para primero tomar un te y alli estuvieron hablando, luego ella se fueron a la sala da entrenamiento, dejando a Hanabi a cargo de que Neji no las descubrieran haciendo la tecnica que ella habia creado sin que nadie lo supiera.

-Bueno Hinata, estas preparada? – dijo Sakura sacando varios kunias con sellos explosivos

-Claro, cuando quieras – dijo ella poniendose en posición de ataque

-Esto no me lo pierdo – dijo Hanabi, pero se tuvo que ir pues Neji llego a casa

-Tadaima – dijo con desden

-Okaeri Neji-niisan, que tal en el escuadron, ya sabras lo que los mayores no? – dijo esta dandole conversación

-Pues cansado, y si me lo a cometado ahora Hokage-sama – dijo este dirijiendose a la sala – esto Hanabi-sama, podria beber un poco de te

-Claro, ahora mismo se lo llevo – dijo mientras se dirijia a la cocina y penso – "cuando mas le entretenga, mas posibilidades tiene one-chan para que no le pille" – y le llevo el te

-Hanabi-sama, quienes se encuentran en la sala de entrenamiento? – dijo tomando un sorbo de te

-Estan Sakura-san, y Hinata, porq lo dice? – pregunto curiosa

-No nada por curiosidad – dijo – "Quien de las dos puede tener tanta potencia con su chakra" – penso mientras se tomaba lo que le quedaba de te

-Le veo muy absorto mirando la sala de entrenamiento – dijo cojiendo el baso y llevandolo a la cocina

-Creo que voy a ver como va su entrenamiento – dijo Neji levantandose y dirijiendose a la puerta de la sala

-Como usted quiera – dijo – "teneis que haber acabado, Neji se dirije hacia vosotras" – penso

RASH

-Ah! – dijeron Sakura y Hinata a la vez, se asustaron al ver a Neji

-Bue…nas tar…des Neji…-niisan – dijo Hinata intentando recuperar el aliento

-Buenas tardes Neji-san – dijo Sakura e hizo una reverencia de respeto

-Buenas tardes chicas – luego miro hacia el suelo – "que es esto sellos explosivos rotos en trozos muy pequeños al igual que varios kunais" – penso y su ceño se arrugo

-Le pasa algo Neji-niisan? – pregunto inocente Hanabi

-No na…

-Ah!!!!! – grito Sakura

-Ha que viene ese grito Sakura – dijo Hinata

-El entrenamiento con Tsunade – contesto esta

-Que?!, hoy tenemos? – dijo esta

-Si, se me olvido decirtelo – dijo Sakura '

-No tienes remedio¬¬, pero venga vallamos que nos va a regañar – dijo Hinata cogiendo de la mano – nos vemos esta noche Hanabi-chan, Neji-niisan – y se esfumaron

-Valla, después del entrenamiento y tiene toda esa energia – dijo Hanabi

-Asike hoy tiene entrenamiento con el jutsu medico, cuantos dias tiene? – pregunto Neji

-Tiene 2 dias a la semana, luego esos mismo dias, después de terminar se va con su equipo y entrenan un rato mas – concluyo Hanabi dirijiendose a su cuarto

-Y a que hora termina con Tsunade? – pregunto de nuevo(digamos que son las 16:55 y el entrenamiento de Jutsu medico es a las 17)

-Termina a las 19, y llega a casa sobre las 20:30, para la cena – y se perdio por las escaleras

**Con Tsunade**

-Que suerte teneis chicas os a faltado unos segundos y llegais tarde – dijo Tsunade desde su butaca

-Jejeje, lo sentimos Hokage-sama – dijo con una risita Sakura

-Bueno dirijiros a la sala de al lado hay teneis en los pergaminos los deberes para hoy, luego ire yo para ver vuestros progresos – ordeno la Godaime

-Hi! – contestaron las dos a la vez

Las dos se dirijieron a la sala que les habia dixo Tsunade, y empezaron a hacer lo que mencionaban los pergaminos, al cabo de 1 hora Tsunade se presento alli para ver su progreso e iban muy bien de los 6 tecnicas que habia ya habian puesto en practica 4, y solo les quedaban los dos ultimos que eran mas difíciles. Cuando los terminaron se fueron y como siempre 4 chicos estaban alli esperandolas.

-Hola chicas buenas tardes – dijo Sai

-Hola chicos – contestaron a la vez Sakura y Hinata

-Valla, mirad quien se a cortado el pelo – comento Sai

-_yo que tu vigilaría lo que digo haber si se le va a soltar la mano_ – le susurro Kiba

-Da igual lo que haga, siempre va a estar fea, da igual lo que haga… - no pudo terminar pues una mano se estampo con su megilla

-Uf, que a gusto me e quedado – dijo Sakura

-Creo que nosotros nos tenemos que ir no Hinata-chan – comento Kiba atemorizado

-Si…, creo que tienes razon – contesto Hinata, y se empezaron a alejar hacia el bosque, no antes de despedirse de sus amigos

-Adonde van?, van a seguir entrenando? – pregunto curioso Sai con su mano en la megilla

-Si esq tienen que practicar varias cosas – dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Naruto – verdad Naruto?

-Si jeje – y se fueron en direccion opuesta a ellos, pero no se fijaron que un personaje desconocido siguió al equipo 8 hasta el bosque.

Alli se encontraban 3 chicos jadeando y sudando, luchaban entre si, cuerpo a cuerpo, las tecnicas las dejarian para el final. Hinata habia dejado su chaqueta a los pies de un árbol para sentirse mas comoda al luchar.

-Creo que es el momento ya va a ser la hora de regresar a casa, no quieres efectuarla un momento? – pregunto Shino

-Si es verdad tienes razon, cuando quieras, BYAKUGAN – dijo poniendo se en posición, mientras Shino con varios de sus insectos mando que la atacaran – SHOGU HAKKE, ROKUJUU YONSHO.

Uno a uno los insectos se desintegraban o eran partidos en dos, la figura que se hallaba observándolos, le hervia la sangre de ira, y su chakra tambien aumentó, Hinata al percatarse de la presencia paro al igual que sus compañeros y se dirijio a donde se encontraba la perosna y al reconocerlo penso:

-"Neji-niisan" – penso muy desconcertada.

Bueno ya se que me demore muchisimo pero esq no sabia como hacerlo jeje lo siento no engo perdon, siento no poder contestar a los reviews espero que esto les compense nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. SAYONARA BESOS SE DESPIDE k2-san O Mika


	3. capitulo 2º

**Hola ya os tengo aquí el 3º capitulo de este fic espero q os guste al final contesto a los reviews bsos.**

**Aclaraciones**

**Declaimer: Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto **

- diálogos

-(intervenciones mías)

-"pensamientos"

**-cambio de escena**

----------------------------------------------Flash Back---------------------------

**Capítulo 3**

-"Neji-nisan" – se quedo helada – "lo vio, lo ha visto"

-Hina-chan, que pasa? – pregunto preocupado Kiba

-No es nada, esque estoy muy cansada, se que no hemos echo casi nada hoy, pero podríamos irnos ya a casa Kiba-kun, Shino-kun? – dijo ella algo pálida.

-Claro no pasa nada, vamos – dijo conjiéndola de la mano

Parecía aturdida como si se fuera a caer un breves, asique la cojio de la cintura, eso a Neji le sentó fatal.

-Tadaima – dijo débilmente Hinata

-Nechan, volviste pronto – dijo recibiéndola Hanabi

-Llévala a su cuarto, parece que esta algo débil – dijo Kiba

-Claro, arigato gozaimasu, hasta pronto – se despidió y llevó a su hermana a su alcoba – nechan que ha pasado?

-Lohavistomehavistolohadescubierto – dijo rapidísimamente

-COMO?! – dijo la hermana – tan rapido no me he enterado repitelo y mas despacio -Sumimase, esque me a descubierto y esta furioso – dijo mas tranquila

-Quien?, y que quieres decir?– pregunto confusa

-Neji, nos vio, nos siguió y lo descubrio – dijo algo apenada

-Tarde o temprano lo averiguaria – contesto la menor

-Lose, pero bueno, me voy a tomar un baño, tu vas después y asi aprovecho y ago la cena – anunciaba Hinata

-Hi!!! – contesto Hanabi

-Pero tu tendras que prepararme los ingredientes para hacerla vale? – la dijo con una sonrisa

-Si!!!, quiero arroz con curri – dijo relamiendose los labios

-Vale, lo que quieras – contesto, y se marcho

Hanabi por su parte se dirijio a la cocina para hacer lo que su hermana la pidio, en ese momento se oyo un fuerte portazo, era Neji, venia muy enojado.

-Okaeri Neji-nisan – dijo Hanabi

-Uph – contesto este – donde esta tu hermana – dijo con el ceño fruncido

-Ahora mismo esta dándose un baño - contesto esta

-Dila que cuando salga que valla a la sala de entrenamiento, que quiero hablar con ella – sentencio el hyuga

-"Creo que se va a armas una gorda, ire a avisar a Hina" – penso Hanabi

**En el baño**

-¡Hinata!, ¡Hinata!, tengo que hablar contigo – grito desde la puerta del baño a Hinata

-Pasa, pasa – decía mientras se ponia una toalla en su perfecto cuerpo

-Neji-nisan ya llegó, quiere hablar con tigo, parece muy enojado – dijo Hanabi

-Pues me visto y voy a hablar con el, donde ha ido – contesto Hinata – "Ademas nose porque esta tan enojado" – dijo poniendose la ropa

Luego se dirijio hasta la sala donde se encontraba Neji.

-Buenas noches Neji-nisan – dijo Hinata

-… - silencio

-Querias hablar con migo ¿no? – dijo Hinata

-…

-…

-Porque no me lo dijistes – dijo al final Neji

-¿Cómo? – dijo sorprendida

-Xk?, acaso no confias en mi? – dijo de nuevo el

-Pero si siempre me evitas – dijo ella – xk?

-Yo…, no…, no te evito para nada solo esque ahora no coincidimos casi – intento excusarse

-Eso son excusas, desde hace mucho tiempo nos decias que nos odias, aunque haya cambiado algo las cosas… - se puso una mano en la boca sabia que se habia pasado

-Creo que estas equivocada, desde hace mucho ya no os odio y yo me arrepentí mucho en aquel combate – dijo él

-Pues a mi me beneficio, y gracias a ellos aprendi lo que visto antes – dijo ella

-… - no contesto

-Gracias a mis amigos y compañeros que me apoyaron, sobretodo Kiba-kun – dijo con una amplia sonrisa

-_porque el…_ - susurro

-Nani? – dijo confusa

-Nada dejalo – dijo enojado

-No has dicho algo y quiero saber que – contesto ella acercandose a el

-¡QUE PORQUE EL! – grito

-Te refieres a Kiba-kun? – contesto ella

-Si – bufo – porque tienes tanta confianza con el?! – grito de nuevo

-Porque es mi mejor amigo – contesto ella – _acaso…"esta celos"_

-Acaso…, que? – pregunto ahora el

-Nada solo divagaba – se levanto – si no le importa tengo que hacer la cena

-No, ahora el que insiste soy yo – dijo el, poniéndose a su altura

-"Que vergüenza, tenerle tan cerca" – penso poniendose colorada – no dije nada

-Pero lo pensaste! – contesto el, agarrándola

-Sueltame, me hace daño! –grito ella

-Te soltare cuando me lo digas lo que pensaste! – contesto el

-Pero sino fue nada! – intento zafarse de su agarre – "eso no es fácil de decir" – penso

-Pues nos quedaremos asi todo el rato – dijo el calmadamente

-Creo que no, xk yo me tengo que ir u hoy no cenamos, ni tu ni yo ni Hanabi – dijo retadora

-Pues dimelo de una santisima vez!! – grito de nuevo

-Ya basta de gritarme, tanto te molesta que pensara que estubieras CELOSO de KIBA-KUN, "ah!, se me escapo" – pensaba poniendose la mano en la boca

-"QUE!!!!!", si sobretodo celos de ese chucho mal cria…

PLASH, se oyó un bofetón de parte de Hinata

-No te doy permiso que hables asi de el – dijo ella muy enfadada, y puesta para marcharse.

Antes de que se fuera Neji la giro para que la mirase y la beso con mucha rudez, ella se quedo paralizada, lo mismo que puedo hacer es separarse de él, le temblaron las piernas y se calló al tatami.

BUENO AQUÍ EL CAPITULO 3 ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE VUESTRO AGRADO, AHORA CONTESTO A LOS REVIEWS, MUCHAS GRACIAS A AQUELLOS QUE LEEN MI FIC LOS QUE DEJAN Y LOS QUE NO DEJAN COMENTARIOS ARIGATO!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Capitulo 3º

**Hola ya os tengo aquí el 3º capitulo de este fic espero q os guste al final contesto a los reviews bsos.**

**Aclaraciones**

**Declaimer: Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto **

- diálogos

-(intervenciones mías)

-"pensamientos"

**-cambio de escena**

----------------------------------------------Flash Back--------------------------

* * *

CAPITULO 4º

-¿Qué ha hecho? – pensó yéndose del lugar

-¿Qué ha hecho? – pensó llevándose las manos a los labios

Llega Hanabi

-Nechan, que pasa? – pregunto al verla allí en el tatami

-no nada, recapacitaba, vamos a hacer la cena? – dijo normalmente

-Vale, vamos – dijo cojiéndola de la mano ayudándola a levantarse.

La cena no paso desapercibida pues Neji no acudió a ella. Al terminar recogieron la mesa y…

-Hinata, me voy a dormir mañana nos vemos – se despidió

-Vale hasta mañana, "valla no ha venido a cenar" – pensó ella – donde estará, BYAKUGAN

Buscó a Neji, para llevarle algo de cena, pero dentro de la casa no se encontraba. Así que decidió buscarlo fueron a de la casa y se fue directamente al tejado. Y allí se encontraba tumbado con los ojos cerrados (osea durmiendo), así que le dejo la cena a su lado, luego bajo a por una manta, volvió a subir y se la puso por encima. Luego bajo se fue a la habitación de su hermana suerte que se encontraba todavía despierta, y la dijo que no dormiría en casa.

DING DONG (digamos que aun son las 21:45)

-Si, voy!!!! – grito una voz de mujer desde dentro de la casa

-hola, buenas noches – dijo Hinata

-oh!, SAKURA, HINATA-CHAN ESTA AQUÍ BAJA! – gritó su madre

-Nani?! – bajo la escaleras corriendo, y vio la expresión de esta la pasaba algo – valla ya llegaste, te hacia mas pronto

-Perdón?, hija no me dijiste que Hina-chan se quedaba hoy – se sobresalto su madre

-A no?, pues se me debe de haber pasado el decírtelo lo siento Oka-san – dijo sonriendo picara

-Venga Hinata-chan pasa no te quedes en la puerta – dijo mientras ella entraba y subía a la habitación de Sakura seguida de la mencionada

-Arigato Gozaimasu – dijo Hinata a su madre antes de desaparecer por las escaleras

Y asi llegaron a la alcoba de Sakura, mientras Sakura acomodaba las cosas necesarias para que Hinata pudiera dormir.

-Hinata pasa algo? – pregunto preocupada

-No se como contártelo, veras… - dudo, y al recordarlo enrojeció

-Ha pasado algo en tu casa? – pregunto de nuevo

-…esto… es un apuro – contesto ella

-Con Neji? – dijo picara

-Y como sabes que trata de el?! – se sobresaltó

-Me llego un menaje de tu hermana – contesto enseñandole el papel

_**Sakura, Neji lo sabe, seguro**_

_**Que ira a tu casa. Estoy preocupada**_

_**Ayudala.**_

_**Hanabi Hyuga**_

-Hanabi…"muchas gracias" – penso sonriendo y cerrando los ojos

-Bueno que ha pasado, como se lo ha tomado? – pregunto Sakura

-Pues veras... – paro unos instantes cojio aire y empezó a relatar lo sucedido horas atrás.

Sakura escuchaba cada palabra de ella, cuando termino de contarlo, hubo unos minutos de silencio.

-Ya decía yo que pasaría – dijo sakura por fin

-Que quieres decir? – pregunto confusa

-Desde hace tiempo lleva mirándote mucho, todos nos hemos fijado (menos Naruto el pobre es demasiado inocente), hasta Tenten ha dejado de insistir en conquistarle – contesto Sakura

-O sea que el… - dudo

-te ama – termino la frase dudosa de Hinata

-como es posible? – Palideció – si yo no he hecho nada para que me ame

-Pregúntaselo – soltó Sakura

-No!, no podría que vergüenza o//o – dijo Hinata

-Pues Tenten se lo sonsacara – dijo soñolienta

-Pero se enojara

.Quien sabe – dijo bostezando y mirando la hora – Kami-sama, mira que hora es Hinata

-Nani? – miro la hora y eran las 2:35H de la mañana

-Creo que es mejor que duermas mañana será un día muy largo – dijo una Sakura algo picara

Y asi hicieron, las dos se acostaron y cayeron en el suelo de Morfeo. A la mañana siguiente

**Mansión Hyuga / Tejado**

-"Valla, al final me quede dormido en el tejado" – pensó desperezándose – "valla tengo una manta y al lado comida", "Hinata" – pensó

Bajo del tejado y entro en la casa, con la manta y la bandeja de comida

-Buenos días – dijo entrando en la cocina y depositando en la pila la bandeja con los platos

-Buenos días Neji-nisan, que tal en el tejado? – dijo con una risita

-Pues mejor de lo que pensaba, no pase frió, tu hermana me puso una manta por encima – dijo enseñando la manta – por cierto donde esta?

-Ayer se fue a pasar la noche a casa de Sakura – contesto ella

-Vale, por cierto, hoy no tienes reunión con tu equipo? – pregunto él

-Se, además hoy hacemos acampada en el bosque para ver como es nuestra supervivencia en equipo – dijo recogiendo las cosas de su desayuno

-Lo sabe tu hermana? oô – pregunto alzando una ceja

-No todavía no – dijo tomando su mochila para irse – voy a casa de Sakura y se lo digo – dijo la menor de las Hyuga dirigiéndose a la salida – ME VOY

-YANE! – dijo con desden Neji

Hanabi yendo hacía la casa de Sakura vio a un grupo de chicas que decían:

-Mira esa es la hermana de Hyuga Hinata – comento una

-Hinata es la prima de Neji-sama – comento otra

-Ella no merece estar en esa familia tan prestigiosa – dijo la cabecilla del grupo

-Se cree mucho, porque se cree guapa por ese pelo tan largo – comento una última

Hanabi ya no aguantaba más y dijo:

-¡HE VOSOTRAS QUIEN OS CREEIS PARA DECIR ESAS COSAS, VALLA FALTA DE RESPETO! – dijo enojada y las chicas se fueron

Cuando llego a casa de Sakura, la llamo y ambas salieron y la acompañaron.

-Hinata y tu sudadera? – preguntó Hanabi

-Ah!, me la he dejado en casa de Sakura – recordó

-Venga vallamos – dijo Sakura

-Si, lo siento Hanabi – dijo dándola un beso en la mejilla

-no pasa nada, nos vemos mañana besos nechan – contesto

-Sayonara – despidieron Sakura y Hinata

Cuando se dirigían a la casa de Sakura, las chicas mencionadas antes, las seguían si que se dieran cuenta.

-Hinata espérame aquí, yo voy a por tu chaleco – dijo entrando en la casa

-Vale, hasta ahora – contesto ella

Las chicas al ver a Hinata desprevenida la cogieron y la amordazaron la boca, y se la llevaron a un callejón.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí, la heredera del Souke y portadora de Byakugan – dijo una de ellas

-Y ahora que, no puedes moverte eh! – dijo otras

-… - no decía nada, aparate de estar amordazada, parecía estar tranquila

-Pero como puedes estar tan tranquila! – dijo la cabecilla del grupo cojiéndola del pelo

Hinata emitió un leve gemido de dolor por el tirón de pelo, una d

e ellas saco un kunai y se lo mostró, y ella palideció, se imaginó que harían.

-Exacto, lo que mas aprecias lo vas a perder – rió la cabecilla

Comenzó a cortar su larga cabellera que caía por el suelo, lo corto hasta dejarlo como lo tenía antiguamente pero algo desigual.

-Jajajaja, creo que nuestro trabajo a concluido, vayámonos – dijo la jefa

-Espere un momento, porque ya que estamos no la dejamos algo mas de regalo – dijo sonándose los huesos

Al cabo de unos minutos mal contados se fueron corriendo y riendo. Chocaron con Sakura pero no pararon, Sakura se giro de donde habían salido y vio a Hinata andando hacia ella, cojio si chaleco, la sonrió se tapo al cabeza con la capucha y se marcho.

-Hinata… - dijo ella viéndola marchar - … tengo que hablar con Neji enseguida.

Hinata iba por las calles, algo mareada, chocaba con la gente y se tenia que apoyar en las paredes, al llegar a su casa, vio en el jardín el árbol y se acordó de su madre y corrió hacia él. Se olvidó completamente de sus heridas y contusiones

-Madre…, lo siento…, so demasiado…débil, snif, he permitido que me hicieran todo esto – dijo ella con un pequeño sollozo

De repente se oyeron unos pasos acelerados que se pararon bruscamente detrás de ella. Se imaginó quien sería y no se atrevió a girarse.

-Hinata-sama gírese y mírame – dijo él

-… - no contestó, se seco las pocas lágrimas que tenia

-ARG – gruño, se acercó a ella la cogió por los hombros y la giró

El movimiento fue tan brusco que la capucha se desprendió dejando que se viera todo lo que las hicieron las jóvenes ñkajhfgoruh(vocabulario omitido por indecencia).

-Hi..na..ta-sa…ma…….

* * *

Y aquí termina el 4ª capitulo, jiji siento dejarlo asi y tambien siento el haber tardado tanto en actualizarlo, y tambien siente todas las faltas de ortografia que pueda haber.

Tambien muchas gracias a los reviews, Irene saria sarai-chan Lit! katsura-chan Uchina ANGELICA kurenai-acuario

SIENTO NO HABER PUESTO LA CONTESTACION PERO ESQUE NO ENGO TIEMPO LO SIENTO, TAMBIEN SIENTE LOS REVIEWS DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR NO TUVE CASI TIEMPO, BUENO NOS VEMOS ME DESPIDO

Kisu nos vemos me despido:

LUUNARIS


	5. Capitulo 4º

**Hola ya os tengo aquí el 5º capitulo de este fic espero q os guste al final contesto a los reviews bsos.**

**Aclaraciones**

**Declaimer: Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto **

- diálogos

-(intervenciones mías)

-"pensamientos"

**-cambio de escena**

----------------------------------------------Flash Back--------------------------

Capítulo 5

-Hi..na..ta-sa…ma……., que le ha pasado, quien le ha hecho eso? – dijo acariciando su cara.

-Esto es lo que me pasa por ir despistada – dijo ella poniéndose la mano en el labio y curándoselo – vas ya esta.

-Pero…tú…tu pelo – dijo tocándolo

-No pasa nada, tendrá que crecer de nuevo – dije ella levantándose para irse.

Neji la vio dar unos pasos y no pudo evitar seguirla y darla un abrazo por la espalda. Ella se sorprendió a tal acto y se sonrojo. Se giro y sus ojos se encontraron, se empezaron a acercar el uno al otro y sus labios se volvieron a juntar esta vez ella no se negó. Sus manos pasaron por su nuca y el las puso en su cintura para profundizarlo. Pero…

- SEÑORES HYUGA TIENEN UN PAQUETE – dijo un cartero

Neji y Hinata se separaron bruscamente muy colorados ambos.

-Será mejor que valla a abrir, quédate aquí – dijo Neji

-Ha...Hai – contesto ella sin mirarle

-Hola buenos días Hyuga-sama, hay un paquete para usted – dijo el cartero – firme aquí por favor

-De acuerdo, gracias – dijo cogiendo el paquete, cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose a la sala

-¿Qué es? – pregunto mas tranquila

-Parece un paquete de su padre – le dijo – es para nosotros, lo abrimos? – pregunto

-Vale – contesto Hinata

Cuando lo abrieron encontraron una estatua y una cara. Cuando desenvolvieron la estatua se trataba de una copia de la estatua llamada "EL BESO"

- Que dice la carta? – pregunta Hinata colocando la estatua en un lugar de la sala

-Dice:

_Hola:_

_QUERIDOS NEJI, HINATA Y HANABI, OS MANDO ESTA CARA PARA DECIROS QUE EL CONGRESO VA A TARDAR UN TIEMPO MAS, LO LAMENTO. POR FAVOR LLEVARLE LA CARTA A TSUNADE-SAMA, ASI ELLA PODRA ESTAR AL CORRIENTE Y PARA PODER CONTESTARLA, CUIDAROS MUCHO._

_HIASHI HYUGA_

- Valla, parece que van a tardar un poco más del tiempo previsto – comento Hinata

- Será mejor que valla a entregarle la carta a Tsunade-sama – dijo Neji

- Espera, dame 10 minutos y me vio con tigo – dijo mientras hacia un Bunshi no Jutsu

- Pero las heridas – comento el Bouke

- No te preocupes, voy a llevar puesta la capucha, nadie me vera la cara – decía mientras la copia le arreglaba el pelo.

- Como quieras, pero... – no termino, no quiso protestar

- Ya estoy lista – dijo mientras se ponía la capucha – cuando quieras

Y asi fue, salieron de la casa, iban hablando animadamente, mientras se dirigían donde la Hokage, la gente los miraba por respeto a aquel poderoso Clan, pero por una callejuela bastante visible se encontraban aquellas chicas, y se pusieron delante de ellos, al menos la jefa

- Mierda, porque sales tal y como estas – dijo ella irritada

- No voy a permitir que una nimiedad como tu de persona, me impida a hacer mi rutina – contesto Hinata muy fría

- "Impertinente", ahora veras – susurró mientras le quitaba la capucha y todo el mundo contemplaba la escena

- Hinata-sama! – grito Neji, mientras apartaba a la chica de ella y le ponía de nuevo la capucha

- Pero que crees que haces – grito ella desde el suelo

- Y yo me pregunto que tenéis en contra de Hinata-sama – pregunto Neji furioso

- Neji déjalo, no merece la pena perder el tiempo con esto – dije ella ignorándola

- Pero…, no puedo dejar esto asi – gruño Neji

- Yo si, no voy a darla el placer de vengarme – dijo y sonrió a la joven – nos vamos Neji-nisan?

- Vale vayámonos – dijo

Y asi hicieron, mientras se dirigían al lugar Neji iba con el ceño fruncido y soltando improperios, Hinata lo miraba divertida

- Neji-nisan, ya déjalo estar, no merece la pena – dijo Hinata

-Pero, como puede permitir eso? – pregunto enojado

-Yo no soy ni rencorosa ni vengativa – contestó muy delicadamente

Neji no dijo nada y cuando llegaron al despacho de la Hokage…

TOCK TOCK

-Adelante! – contestó, Neji y Hinata (aun con la capucha) entraron

-Buenas tardes Tsunade-sama – dijo Neji

-Buenas tardes chicos – contestó esta

-Tome, nos mando esto mi padre – dijo Hinata acercándose a la mesa donde se encontraba la Hokage y puso la cara encima de ello

-Vale gracias, pero antes, esas heridas – dijo quitándola la capucha – lose todo – les confesó

- Arigato Hokage-sama – dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa

Y asi les curo las heridas, luego leyó la carta y les dijo que tuvieran cuidado, y que les ayudaría en todo lo posible. Luego de marcharse de allí anduvieron un rato y…

- HINATA-CHAN!!! – grito una voz a sus espaldas

-Sakura-san? – dijo mientras se giraba

-Como estas? – pregunto preocupada

-Ya estoy mejor, Tsunade-sama me curo las heridas nada mas llegar a su despacho, en cuanto al pelo, me aguantare y tendré que dejarlo crecer otra vez – contestó

-Lo siento mucho, no te pude ayudar – dijo triste

-No pasa nada – intento animarla

-Como las vea me las cargo – dijo Inner-Sakura

-No!, no les des el placer de la venganza, eso a mi no me gusta – dijo muy seria Hinata

-Lo siento, estas muy decidida ¡eh! – dijo con una sonrisa

Después de esa charla Sakura se fue pues había quedado con Sai y Naruto para comer Ramen (que raro ¬.¬ XD), mientras que Neji y Hinata se fueron a la mansión Hyuga, al llegar entrenaron un poco.

Neji le pidió a Hinata que le enseñara aquella técnica que uso en el bosque, y asi hizo, se la mostró y de paso ella la practicaba.

- Neji-nisan, me voy a duchar, puedes preparar algo para cenar, esque los criados están durmiendo y no los quiero despertar – dijo ella mientras salía de la sala de entrenamiento.

-Claro, no se preocupe – le contesto, entonces ella se fue dejando allí a Neji con sus pensamiento – "Que debería hacer, la quiero y ella lo sabe, bueno no se lo dije pero se lo demostré, bueno solo la he besado. ARG" – pensaba Neji mientras hacia la cena

Al cabo de 20 minutos Hinata apareció por la cocina en yukata y con el pelo mojado

-Hinata-sama, se va a resfriar – comento Neji

-No te preocupes, además tengo mucho calor – dijo ella colocando las cosas en la mesa para cenar.

-Si pesca un resfriado no será mi culpa, yo la avise – dijo Neji sirviendo la comida en los platos para los dos.

- Esta bien ahora vengo – dijo ella, mientras se dirijia al baño para secarse el pelo.

Al volver, se habia recojido el pelo con una cinta dejando unos mechones callendo por su cara, ya tenia el pelo seco

- Ya está, contento? – pregunto mientras me siento para cenar

-Si ahora mucho mejor – dijo Neji intentando aparentar serio

Cenaron hablando de varias cosas.

-Neji-nisan, quisiera preguntarte una cosa – dijo Hinata, dejando los palillos encima de su boll, fijo su mirada en el suelo para que no viera su sonrojo pero al llevar la cinta sus cabellos no le tapaban la cara – Porque me beso? – pregunto directamente mirandole

Neji a tal pregunta se atraganto con la comida, se limpio con la servilleta y luego se puso serio y le dijo a Hinata

-Vera Hinata-sama, yo hice aquello, **porque te quiero – **dijo sin mal él – y desde hace mucho tiempo

-Pero porque? – pregunto ella – yo no he hecho nada para tal afecto hacia mi – dijo ella algo nerviosa

-El sentimiento del amor nadie lo produce para otra persona, sino que lo fabrica la persona hacia esa persona – dijo el acercándose a ella

-Que quiere decir? – pregunta ella

-Que la amo sin que nadie me obligue, tal y como es – dije el sentandose a su lado.

Hinata se quedo de piedra cuando le dijo aquellas palabras. Aquella persona que la odiaba durante años, ahora el sentimiento era el contrario.

Ella sonrio de felicidad, pues el sentimiento era mutuo.

El poso su mano en la megilla de esta, ella la acepto de gran agrado, luego sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se unieron.

Esa noche no solo se unieron sus labios sino que tambien esa noche se entregaron el uno al otro.

A la mañana siguiente Hanabi volvio y noto el cambio entre los dos muchachos, entonces le tuvieron que contar, ella se puso muy feliz al ver que felices estaban ambos jóvenes, pero todavía quedaba el gran jefe.

El dia que volvieron del congreso en el pais del rayo, Hinata y Neji quisieron hablar con el a solas.

-Como crees que se lo tomara? – le susurro Hinata a Neji algo nerviosa

-Pues nose, tu eres la heredera y yo soy del Bouke pues nolose – le dijo el tan tranquilo

-Como lo puedes decir asi como si nada – le dijo, entonces en la sala donde se encontraban, llego Hiashi Hyuga.

- BUENAS TARDES – dijeron los dos Hyugas a la vez

-Bien de que querian hablar? – pregunto serio el cabeza de familia.

-Vera padre – comenzo ella – las 3 semanas que ha estado fuera, Neji-nisan y yo nos hemos dado cuenta de una cosa – dijo ella algo nerviosa

-Que cosa? – pregunto alzando una ceja

-Su hija y yo nos amamos, Hiashi-sama – dijo claramente Neji

-QUE OS QUE?! – grito el enojado

-Que nos amamos padre – dijo Hinata sin mover un solo músculo pero las palabras iban con decisión

-Y hemos pensado que si nos da el consentimiento para que cuando Hinata cumpla la mayoria de edad nos casariamos – dijo Neji – se lo pido Hiashi-sama – dijo arrodillandose, seguido de Hinata

-Se lo ruego padre, por una vez soy feliz – dijo ella levantando la mirada y mirando a su padre

-Hinata, estas segura de lo que dices – dijo su padre poniendose a su altura – Neji es demasiado bueno para alguien como tu – dijo el con desprecio en los ojos

-Si, estoy segura, el me ama tal y como soy, no desprecia mi existencia, como usted – dijo friamente a su padre

-COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME ASI – dijo dandole una bofetada haciendo que ella callera unos metros para tras

-Hinata-sama – dijo Neji ayudandola – te encuentras bien? – pregunto

-Si, no te preocupes, he sentido cosas peores – dijo ella enderezandose – padre, si no da el consetimiento, hare lo que siempre ha deseado que hiciera – dijo poniendose en pie y mirando a su padre a los ojos

-El que he deseado siempre – pregutno el

-No existir en esta familia – dijo ella secamente

-HINATA-SAMA, QUE DICES – grito Neji asustado por la palabras

SIENTO MUCHO HABER TARDADO TANTO TIEMPO PERO ESQUE NO TENIA NADA DE INSPIRACION, ME PASA LO MISMO CON MIS DEMÁS FICS, PERO LOS TENGO QUE TERMINAR , LO CONSEGUIRE.

AHORA CONTESTO A LOS REVIEWS:

Star Flowers: se que he sido mala al volver a cortarselo, pero alguien la quiere tal como es

katsura-chan Uchina: tan agresiva como siempre, aquí nadie se carga a nadie O , jeje kisu

golili- HINATAXsasuke4e: otra con pegar, que no se pegan jajaja, me alegro de que te guste, y siento haber tardado, kisu, hasta la proxima

ANGELUZ: hola nena, volvi, siento haber tardado se que no tengo perdon, y ademas tal y como lo dejo. Espero que puedas aguantar hasta el proximo chap. , podras?, espero tu contestación chao kisu tkk

Hino: ya te tengo aquí la continuación, me alegro que te guste la historia , saludos hasta pronto

Nana: el que has leido es el cap 4 , gracias por tu reviews

Amizumi: gracias, me alegro de que te guste , me alegro de que te guste mi forma de escribir , muchas gracias por el reviews, y no te preocupes que lo terminare aunque tarde un poco XD

LECTORES Y LECTORAS, SIENTO MUCHO EL RETRASO PARA HABER SUBIDO ESTE CHAP, PERO AQUÍ LO TIENEN ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ASIQUE NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU REVIEW.

Solo pulsen la ventanita de "GO".

HATA LA PROXIMA BESOS


End file.
